User blog:Really Big Hat/Just an Important Message I Think You Should Read
I just want you guys to know, that if by the off chance that CISPA shuts this place down, I want you guys to know that I love you all so, so, so, so, so much and that its been a good year we've been together. If it weren't for you guys, I might not be alive right now, and I'm sure most of you can relate. You have all pulled me out of my ruts when I got stuck, you brighten my darkest days, you all care for me like you've known me all your lives, even though we've never met outside of the internet. And even though I don't tell you guys everything that gets me down, or if I don't always tell you that I'm feeling depressed, you guys are always so kind to me. You all have made such a huge imprint on my small, insignificant life. You make me feel important. And I hope I've helped you all in the same way. You may or may not notice it but I try to stuff you all with so much love, caring, and forgivingness that I don't have for myself. And I'm okay with that. I love giving you guys love. It makes me feel like I've actually done something good in my life instead of being the selfish, sarcastic arsehole that I am. I know I've promised at least one thing to each of you that I never did. And I'm sorry. I'm truly, truly, sorry. And I want to make it up to you all one day. I hope that if we all meet up at InvaderCON next year, I can give you guys such a large hug that you're worried that your eyeballs will fall out. I hope that when we're there, we can all RP together with little sock puppets and write lame fanfiction together and draw lame fan art. We could go to the panels together and ask the voice actors lame questions about shipping and stupid stuff and laugh at the funny lame stuff they say. And I hope that in 5 years or so we can all meet up in a big city in a coffee shop and throw french fries at each other and laugh obnoxiously and drink hot cocoa and coffee until we get kicked our or go broke. I want us to talk about our blossoming careers that I know you'll all have. I can't wait to see the wonderful, beautiful people you all grow up to become. I know that you guys might not feel like you have a part in this world, like you haven't done anything or you don't have a future, but I believe that you do. I believe it with all of my heart and more. If you didn't exist, who knows where I'd be right now. Who knows where another fellow Wiki member would be. They're here because of you. And I don't want you to deny it for another second. We've had a good run. A long one. A tough one. But a good one. "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 02:44, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts